


it's the season of love and understanding

by untilweyeetagain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Dancing, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Singing, late but i only just remembered abt this haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28535292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untilweyeetagain/pseuds/untilweyeetagain
Summary: just a short piece of christmassy jily fluff <3
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Kudos: 5





	it's the season of love and understanding

**Author's Note:**

> hi !! it's been a while since i posted, but i decided that since it's the birthday of one of my oldest internet friends, id post this short scrabble of her fav ship !! ioana i hope you like this - i've got another oneshot in the works for you that i'll probably end up posting tomorrow <3 happy birthday !!!

"Snow is falling all around me, children playing, having fun," Lily sang, her voice resonating through the room as she danced along to the music. "It's the season of love and understanding. Merry Christmas, everyone-"

"Ba-dum dum dum," her fiancé burst in, near shouting his contribution to the music and sending the redhead into fits of laughter. 

James grabbed her hands and pulled her into him, spinning her around with him while continuing the song, her voice joining his after she managed to stop laughing. They twirled around for what seemed like hours, the songs changing and the couple singing along until they collapsed, exhausted, onto the nearest sofa, cuddling up together as they tried to catch their breath. 

"I love you, so, so much," Lily said, leaning up to peck him on his cheek as she shifted closer to him, his hand coming to rest on the barely-there swell of her stomach.

"And I you. Merry Christmas, my love," he replied, eyes closed as he wrapped his arms around her back, reaching to pull up a blanket over them both. 

"Merry Christmas," she murmured, James already asleep as she whispered the words, her eyes slipping closed as well as she drifted to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> i posted this on my wattpad (🤢) a few years ago but i decided to edit it and add a lil bit more and post it today :)
> 
> if you've got any requests for oneshots send them to my insta @jediiamidala, my tumblr @untilweyeetagain or tweet me @SSAKORRA


End file.
